1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved latch system for use with a vacuum frame assembly of the type including a rectangular-base supporting at least one glass frame hingedly attached thereto along one side for movement between a closed position and an open, angularly divergent position elevated from a working face of the base to accommodate sheets of film media used for making copy and plates in a plate maker and the like.
More particularly, a new and improved latch system of the present invention is especially adapted to provide a plurality of separate latching mechanisms interconnected with a common actuator rod or handle for latching and unlatching the glass frame and support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum frame assemblies have been used for obtaining precise registration between a film media master image sheet and a pre-sensitized image sheet while the sheets are sandwiched together between a vacuum blanket and a glass frame for controlled light exposure. A vacuum frame assembly is mounted on a support base which carries a vacuum blanket thereon to press the film sheets in close registration against the planar surface of a glass plate for copy making, printing, plate making, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,742 discloses a photographic printer having a rectangular printing frame or base that is rotatably mounted in a cabinet containing a light source for movement between alternate positions for exposure of film media held in precise registration against a planar surface of the printing frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,166 discloses a system for laminating sheet material employing a rigid base structure and a hingedly attached rectangular frame with vacuum means for insuring accurate registration between media sheets placed thereon
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,416 discloses a contact printer employing twin frame structures for making photographic plates and the like.
Other photographic contact printers and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,594 and 3,266,402.